En dag om året
by Cara Riddle
Summary: En dag om året är det våran dag! en dag som vi är lite bättre än de andra och som vi firar med glädje! och den dagen är idag den 11/11! och för er som inte vet vad det är för dag så är det Slytherin dagen!


Snön yrde runt henne, hon drog halsduken över munnen och näsan. En suck hördes över att hon varit tvungen att bege sig ut i stormen denna kväll. Hon räknade stegen tills hon skulle vara tillbaka i värmen.  
"trehundra, tvåhundranittionio, tvåhundranittioåtta …" hon skulle just säga tvåhundranittiosju när hon trampade fel och halkade. Isen hade legat dold under snön, hennes skor fick inte fäste och snart satt hon ner i den kalla snön. Hennes humör som inte varit på topp från början sjunk nu till botten.  
"Dumma läxor" skrek hon och kastade bläckflaskan i snön, men det gick inte sönder, vilket irriterade henne ytterligare. Egentligen var det bra att det inte gick sönder för hon skulle behöva det senare, det var trotts allt för bläcket hon varit tvungen att bege sig till Hogsmeade och handlat. Hon reste sig långsamt upp för att inte ramla igen. Hon borstade av snön i ren protest, hon tog upp flaskan med bläck och började räkna stegen igen.  
"Tvåhundranittiosju" hon suckade, snön dolde vägen helt och hade hon inte gått vägen så många gånger innan hade hon inte vetat vart hon skulle gå. Hon önskade att snön kunde smälta bort snart, men ännu var det bara november, november den elfte för att vara exakt. En dag som betydde mycket för henne, eller det skulle gjort det om hon inte varit helt ensam. Ingen hade pratat med henne underdagen, det var som om hon varit luft. Hon suckade och försökte skjuta undan tankarna, tankarna som var hennes enda vänner. Det var inte sant, men stunder som denna kändes det så och att hon gick i Slytherin gjorde det inte bättre. Det resulterade i att de andra elevhemmen såg ner på henne. Hon hade aldrig förstått varför de skulle vara hatade för att de tillhörde just Slytherin? Nej hon ansåg att Slytherin var fel elevhem för henne. Varför skulle hon bli lämnad utanför? Hon puttade upp den stora ekporten när hon kom fram till slottet. Värmen slog mot henne, men den var inte behaglig utan ohälsosamt varm. Hon tog av sig halsduken och började vandra ner mot elevhemmet. Hon såg på bläcket.  
"Så mycket bekymmer bara för det här lilla" hennes röst var bitter och hon gick fram till tavlan som svängde upp när hon angav lösenordet. Men i stället för att gå in tvärstannade hon i öppningen. Innanför var det inte lugnt och som det brukade vara. Det var säkert hundra ljus tända, det spelades hög musik som människor dansade till, det fanns mat och dryck uppställt länge ett bord.  
"Cara" ropade en välbekant röst och hon tittade upp Simon stod framför henne och han log. "Där är du? Har du varit ute i snön själv?" frågade han och tog av henne den blöta mössan och skrattade.  
"Ja jag gick själv" sa hon lite smått sur.  
"Hade du sagt något hade jag självklart följt med dig." sa han och drog in henne och ljudet blev genast högre. "Vi ställer upp för varandra. Ingen här lämnas kvar utanför, för om alla andra föraktar oss och är avundsjuka på det vi har skall vi verkligen ge dem något att förakta och vara avundsjuka på." började Simon och Cara tittade in i hans gråa ögon "Nämligen våran gemenskap! Våran vänlighet gentemot varandra och att vi är lite bättre än de andra"  
Cara skrattade lite, hennes blick följde dem som dansade i rummet, hon hörde skratten och kände värmen som alla kände gentemot varandra. Andra trodde kanske att de var elaka, kalla och hatade världen men de hade inte mött den här sidan av Slytherinarna. Den sida som verkligen avslöjade vilka de var, nämligen de vänligaste människor hon mött.  
"Jag hade glömt allt det här" sa Cara och log mot Simon.  
"Hoppet fanns kvar inom dig och du hittade tillbaka till det du förlorat, nämligen tron på oss. Om du känner dig nere vet du att vi alltid muntrar upp dig" sa Simon, hon visste det. De dagar hon kände sig sorgsen var det alltid hennes vänner i Slytherin som livade upp henne, hon var alltid välkommen hit och hon förstod inte hur hon kunnat tvivla på dem. Hon hängde av sig jackan och ställde bläckflaskan på bordet. Simon tog hennes hand och förde ut henne på dansgolvet. Hon såg på sina vänner och log, de var alla här och det var det som gjorde dagen så underbar.  
"Happy Slytherin day" sa Simon och Cara log, det här var den bästa dagen på hela året. En dag hon kunde fira vem hon var, en sann Slytherinare, en dag som var deras och inga andras!


End file.
